memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Redshirt
Welshie Uh, as much as I liked watching Welshie getting iced, he's hardly a part of the 'Trek universe (except as a parody). Is M/A changing its policy now? :The policy has always been to take data like this and place it in background sections, away from cited, canon, information. This entire redshirt article is mostly written from the POV of a "behind the scenes" article, anyway. Its not like we'd be able to claim Welshie is canon -- far from it, background info is required to be subsection or italicised so it is not confused with canon facts written in the standard Memory Alpha POV -- but it is in our power to expand the article by including background information like this, and making use of the image and information from Star Trek parodies, or IMDB, Wikipedia, etc -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk Funny This was a hilarious article. Well done. Haha I must agree, this is a nice piece of work! Emerald Knight Galaxy Quest What, no reference to Galaxy Quest ? :See Galaxy Quest. --From Andoria with Love 19:35, 6 June 2006 (UTC) Tasha? Wouldn't Tasha Yar be considered the ultimate redshirt? :Considering she wore gold, and did not meet many of the other qualifications of a "red shirt", I'd say no. --OuroborosCobra talk 14:40, 22 September 2006 (UTC) List? Any chance of a list of red-shirts on the original (and/or spinoffs)? I know there's the list of casualties, but a specific list of characers like this could in interesting. Should this article have the 'real world' tag used on articles about actors and such? Anamaniacs In one of the few episodes of this I ever saw, there was a Star Trek parody in which two red shirts were sent over a hill. As soon as they vanished behind the crest there was a giant explosion. I don't remember any more than that. If someone knows more, they should add it to the parody list. other names I've heard fans use the terms Mr. Expendable and Ensign Expendable synonymously with red shirt. Does anyone think they might be added somewhere? Naufana : talk 04:20, 26 September 2006 (UTC) The Changeling A note on a quick error to change. The article says near the top ""The Changeling" has the most anonymity involved; all four that die are unnamed". However, one reshirt (played by Arnold Lessing) was clearly called Carlisle by Kirk. Interestingly, that moves it into a tie with Obsession for anonymity, unless we count Leslie. 05:56, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Leslie's picture caption "Lt. Leslie, killed by a dikironium cloud creature on Argus X; he later recovered" Is this proper? I mean He was killed, but recovered? should it be reworded? :'Tis called humor, lad. . --From Andoria with Love 22:00, 29 February 2008 (UTC) :: Haha, all right, sounds good, just found the caption so out there. JCDenton 05:19, 1 March 2008 (UTC) :::It's the first time I have red (pardon the pun!) this article and I thought exactly the same as JC. But I guess you have a point, Shran. It is quite funny! -- TrekFan Talk 15:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Obsession The Obsession count is currently wrong. One of the redshirts aside from Rizzo actually returns to the Enterprise in critical condition. And regarding the two people killed on the ship, McCoy actually comments that one of them may survive. I'll change the page accordingly. [[User:QuiGonJinn|'QuiGonJinn']]Talk 18:30, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Lost What is the relevance of the link to Lostpedia? I see that Lost is mentioned in the article, which is fine, but why link to their wiki? --31dot 21:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :They seem to use the same term over there on Gilligan's Island. - 21:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I guess my larger question is why link to Lost's wiki and not any other wiki which has an article on it- and if we want to do that.--31dot 21:23, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :I don't know why we are linked at all, and not just here. - 21:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) I can kinda sorta understand the links posted on the actor's pages- but I would ask the same question about those links as well. This is the Internet- we don't need to lead people to outside, non-Trek information. Our mission should stop somewhere.--31dot 21:36, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :Exactly. - 21:41, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Non sequitur? The passage : "Even the survivors usually got roughed up; the longest people to hold the position, Wesley Crusher and Ro Laren, both ended up leaving Starfleet." seems to contain two joined phrases in which the second doesn't follow from the first or is even really related. It implies Crusher and Ro left because they had been "roughed up". (I would have inferred that very thing had I not known the actual reasons why they left.) Not sure what to do about it. --[[User:Cepstrum|'Cepstrum']] (talk) 13:11, November 12, 2010 (UTC) :I removed that sentence. In addition to what you said, it doesn't really have anything to do with the redshirt phenomenon.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 00:52, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Leslie This was added today: :(in some cuts of the episode, he is shown being treated by Nurse Chapel at around 14 minutes into the program) What cuts? Is it on the DVD? Otherwise, what cuts show this information? Non-syndicated? What? -- sulfur 22:51, December 9, 2010 (UTC) How It Should Have Ended I've skimmed their site and I'm confused- are those videos made by fans or the owners of the website? Either way I'm wondering if this should be included because 1) we don't cover fan content and 2) if these videos have no official sanction (which I'm presuming) aren't they still just fan made?--31dot 21:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC) :They are made by the owners of the website in conjunction/released by . This isn't something "just made by fans" as much as "something produced by a television programming company." That puts more in the realm of our Futurama, South Park, and similar references. That said, there are fan made films on this list, like RedShirt Blues. --OuroborosCobra talk 23:53, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, that clears that up for me. I'm also removing the RedShirt Blues that you mentioned and am posting below: *; : a movie of 2 Redshirts – one dies and one survives. --31dot 00:38, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Format This article seems to be written in a pretty weird format, with some parts in-universe and others in real-world. I think we could fare better with a list for the in-universe material or at least a separate section. Opinions? Is there any reason why the page needs to stay mostly real-world? --Defiant 18:02, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Update: I've tried to give it a more focused real-world "feel". --Defiant 19:01, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Red Squad Was the name Red Squad for a group of cadets who take on dangerous missions a nod to Red Shirts? Lt.Lovett (talk) 10:11, September 4, 2013 (UTC) :They were an elite group of cadets, but they weren't normally assigned to "dangerous missions"; they just got special training. So no, I don't think it's a deliberate reference. - Mitchz95 (talk) 21:45, September 4, 2013 (UTC)